Light emitting diode (LED) lighting systems are becoming more prevalent as replacements for older lighting systems. LED systems are an example of solid state lighting (SSL) and have advantages over traditional lighting solutions such as incandescent and fluorescent lighting because they use less energy, are more durable, operate longer, can be combined in multi-color arrays that can be controlled to deliver virtually any color light, and generally contain no lead or mercury.
Incandescent bulbs (and fluorescent bulbs) are typically formed with a frangible enclosure (e.g. glass) that maintains a vacuum or environment to prevent oxidation of the glow filament (e.g. tungsten) or maintain function during operation. The incandescent bulb can be coated by dipping it into a silicone dispersion consisting of excess solvent (e.g., xylene) and curable silicone rubber with the subsequent removal of the solvent. Other methods include initially coating the incandescent bulb with an organic solvent-based silicone composition followed by solvent removal and/or treating the coated lamp bulb surface with a solvent-based silicone overcoat. Commercial incandescent light bulbs with a protective coating can be made using a paste-like silicone rubber compound that requires large amount of solvent to dilute the silicone rubber compound down to a high solvent containing solution to allow light bulb coating. Unfortunately, hazardous and flammable solvents such as toluene, xylene are the required solvents. For example, Elastosil LR 3043 requires 1.5× solvent (xylene, toluene, etc.) to make a 40% solid solution for dip coating. This was mentioned in a link that references commercial “safety-coated” bulbs: http//www.bulbs.com/Safetv Coated/results aspx?No=20&Ns=P Wattage+Sort%7C1). While various silicone coating compositions are otherwise known for treating the bulbs of incandescent lights to enhance their shatter resistance, issues specific only to LED lamps remain regarding reducing or completely preventing access to the components within a frangible enclosure, the use of phosphors, the use of internal atmospheres or environments within the enclosure, as well as significant environmental concerns with solvent-based coatings.